Happy Ever After
by hemii133
Summary: What if Sirius, Remus and Tonks didn't die? What if they lived to see Harry have a family of his own? Join them with all the rest of the Potter family as they enjoy a family get together at Potter Manor.


**Happy Ever After - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Summary: What if Sirius, Remus and Tonks didn't die? What if they lived to see Harry have a family of his own? Join them with all the rest of the Potter family as they enjoy a family get together at Potter Manor.**

**Authors Notes: I've been thinking about writing this for a couple of days now, so I hope you guys all like it. I dedicate this story to my friends, inspiredreader2000 and emzypan. Thank you everyone for all your amazing comments and reviews on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I hope you like this one-shot and if you have any other story ideas that you would like me to write about, please send a message to me or comment about it in a review.**

Potter Manor's living room settee was filled today with five occupants. These five people being Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, his wife Ginny Potter and there three children James, Albus and Lily. Each person was filled with excitement, as they waited for there guests to come. James and Albus, Albie for short, were attempting to complete there homework from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but were constantly losing attention, due to the fact that they were gazing at the fireplace, every over minute, waiting for a sign of a visitor. Lily on the other hand, was waiting patiently, reading_ 'a beginners guide to transfiguration: Grade 4'_, daring glances at the fireplace every other second, but was always sadden by the empty grate. Harry and Ginny, were sitting comfortably on the warm, soft settee, reading a separate copy each of the '_Daily Prophet_', while there hands were intwined together. It was quite a peaceful atmosphere before James started whining.

"When are they going to get here Dad?" He said, placing his homework to the side and sighing inwardly.

"It can't be long now, can it Dad?" Albus said, placing his homework down and looking up to his father, who was still shielded by the '_Daily Prophet_'. Harry let go of Ginny's hand, folded up his paper and placed it on the coffee table.

"It's another half an hour I think boys!" He said, looking down at his watch and checking the time. James and Albus sighed at this and reluctantly started doing there homework again, their minds drifting off to the fireplace now and again. James seemed to be struggling with his piece of charms homework and he couldn't help but let out a cry of frustration.

"Do you want some help Jamie?" Harry said, standing up and going to sit on the other settee, so he was next to James. "Charms is it? Shouldn't be that hard..."

"Thanks Dad!" James said, showing the piece of parchment to his father. After a further ten minutes, James had managed to finish his homework (with the help of his dad) and was now annoying Albus as his Dad and Mum had left the room. It was true that James had inherited his grandfather and his uncles talent for mischief and he also liked to annoy his siblings with this particular 'talent'.

"Come on Albus!" He said, prodding Albus' arm and shaking his whole body. "Let's have some fun!" He said whispering in his ear.

"Don't go planning anything that will end badly Jamie!" Lily chimed over her transfiguration book. She had a cheeky smile and a knowing chant in her voice, which James didn't like at all.

"Your no fun Lily!" He said, sulking and moaning. He then got his wand out of his pocket, much to his brothers dismay, and admitted little shooting stars out of the end of it that circled over Albus' head and proceeded to annoy him. Albus had to knock them out of his way, as he couldn't yet use magic outside of school. James was now seventeen and was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, which meant he was legally an adult and could use magic outside of school. Albus was sixteen and had another year to go before he could use magic freely. Lily however, was only fourteen, so she had another two years before she could use magic out side of school. James liked to annoy them by constantly using magic in there presence. He was now in the middle of turning Albus' hair pink.

"Turn it back now James!" Albus shouted, setting his homework aside, as he had finally became annoyed and standing up to his full height, which was unfortunately a couple of inches below James'.

"You have a surprisingly short temper!" James said mockingly. Lily couldn't help but giggle despite her earlier objection to James causing mischief.

"I swear to Merlin James, if you don't turn me back I will-" But James didn't find out what Albus would do, as Albus' hair suddenly turned back to its normal colour, much to James' dismay. Under all of the excitement, nobody had realised that there guests had arrived. Standing in front of the green flames, stood Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks) and Teddy Lupin. Sirius was supporting a massive grin that stretched from ear to ear and Remus was just replacing his wand back into his pocket.

"That's no fair Uncle Remus! I was just getting to the good bit!" James whined before being knocked into by Albus as he stormed out of the room. "Dear me!" James exclaimed, "someone is in a mood today!"

"Leave him alone Jaime!" Lily said, shutting her copy of_ 'a beginners guide to transfiguration: Grade 4'_ and handing it to Uncle Remus saying, "I've just finished it! It's quite fascinating!" Remus smiled at her and placed the book in an inside coat pocket before Lily said, "I'm going to get Mum and Dad. I'll be back in a minute!" As she left James began to speak.

"Fancy a game of Qudditch Teddy? One on one?"

"Why not!" Even though Teddy was considerably older than James, he still enjoyed playing with him, so they both left through the leaving room door to play quidditch together. As they left, Lily reappeared, Ginny and Harry in her wake and she sat down on a near by armchair, grabbing the daily prophet and beginning to read it.

"Harry!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back, "How's my favourite Godson today?"

"I'm still your only Godson Sirius!" Harry said laughing and smiling at Sirius.

"But your still my favourite Godson, so technically, I was correct!"

"Whatever you say Sirius!" Harry then went on to welcome Remus and Tonks, Remus explaining what had happened between James and Albus minutes before and Harry insured him he would go and check on Albus in a minute. Ginny welcomed everyone as well, and soon became in deep conversation with Tonks about anything to everything. Sirius and Remus suggested that they go and play Quidditch with James and Teddy, but Harry insisted that he would go and talk to Albus first, so he could make sure he was OK. Just at that precise moment, as Harry placed his foot on the first step, Albus came running down the stairs, carrying a broom over his shoulder and a snitch in his hands.

"Are you alright Al?" Harry said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine thank you, Dad!" Remus and Sirius smiled at this. They still saw Harry as there little cub, but he was now a father of three. "I was just finishing my homework, away from James!" He muttered the last part, shifting his weight between both of his feet.

"I'll have a word with him. He shouldn't torment you like that and I'm sure your mother agrees with me!" Harry said, taking the broom from Albus and hanging it around his own shoulders.

"No. It's fine Dad. Besides," a grin now spread across his face, "I've already come up with a way to get him back. He's allergic to lemon, isn't he?" Harry laughed at that and ruffled Albus' black hair, before following Remus and Sirius out of the house and into the garden to play Quidditch, Albus in toe. Sirius and Remus climbed onto their brooms and joined James and Teddy in the air, attempting to knock each other off.

"Three teams then?" Teddy shouted, counting how many people were playing. "Or is Auntie Ginny and Mum playing?"

"Just us, Ted." Remus said, swooping low on his broom to Teddy's height.

"Alright Dad!" He replied, smiling at him. "Me and James, Uncle Sirius and?"

"I'm with Dad!" Albus said, mounting his broom and taking off into the air.

"But if you and Dad go together," James whined, "all of us will have no chance of winning! Surely Uncle Sirius and Dad should go together? Or dad and Uncle Remus?"

"I'll go with Albus, so that settles it! Me and Al, Remus and Sirius and James and Teddy!"

"Fine!" James said, once Harry had kicked off the ground after releasing the quidditch balls. They played an intense game of Quidditch that lasted at least an hour. It ended up with Albus catching the snitch and Harry's team winning, much to everyone else's disappointment. They were just about to play another game when Ginny appeared from the kitchen door, Tonks following her.

"Lunch is ready!" She shouted.

"No fair!" Sirius whined, looking at Remus for support. "We were just about to play another game!"

"Seriously Sirius?" Tonks said, ignoring the laughs from the unintended pun she just said. "Anyone would think you were still a child!"

"But I am a child!" Sirius said, landing on the ground, everyone else following suit. "Well I am in my heart!" He said mockingly. "So what's for dinner my gorgeous goddaughter-in-law?" He said cheekily, sticking his tongue out at Tonks who mimicked the gesture.

"What do you want?" She asked sarcastically, laughing at Sirius.

"Nothing. Aren't I allowed to call my goddaughter-in-law gorgeous?"

"Not when she's my wife!" Harry said, laughing, pushing Sirius playfully and smirking at him.

"And you call me the child?" He said to Tonks. Everyone laughed.

Everyone followed Ginny inside and entered the kitchen to find Lily setting the table and placing serving mats of the work service. Instructed by Ginny, all the boys had to go and clean themselves before dinner, but when they returned, there were plates of food piled onto the table. Sirius made a comical mad dash for the table making everyone laugh again. Once seated, everyone instantly dug in.

"This is delicious Gin!" Harry said, taking her hand and squeezing it. She smiled back at him and returned the squeeze.

"Please!" James said, making a horrible face. "No affection at the dinner table!" He put on a posh voice and pretended to act like his mother.

"It's not like you don't James!" Albus said, looking happy as he was about to get his revenge. James was turning slightly red now.

"I don't know what you mean!" He said pompously, tucking into his dinner once more.

"Oh please!" Albus said, now almost of the verge of laughing. "Don't you remember all those times you have kissed Alice Longbottom in the great hall, during breakfast, lunch and Dinner? Or is it just me who remembers it?"

"Oh no!" Lily said, now catching on to Albus' plan. "I remember it as well. You've been going out for a couple of months now haven't you? Well that's the rumour anyway!" James had now turned a deep shade of maroon and was unable to speak.

"Well well well!" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows in a numerous manner. "Someone's been busy!"

"Shut your mouth!" James snapped, frowning at his Uncle.

"James! Language!"

"Sorry Mum!" James shot a frightening glare in Albus' direction that clearly read, your-going-to-pay-for-that! Albus just laughed and continued to eat his lunch.

"So how is school?" Remus asked to no one in particular. As James was still embarrassed and Albus was still laughing, Lily spoke.

"It's alright Uncle Remus!" She said, putting down her knife and fork. "It's getting really hard though, and the end of year tests are supposed to be more challenging this year. I'm looking forward to going back though. I miss my friends and I sort of miss the school. But then I'm scared for the tests and the revision and all the other complicated things we will be doing this year. You know what I mean?" Lily was rambling again, she seemed to do that a lot. Luckily for her, everyone was used to it by now.

"I know what you mean!" Remus said smiling, "but your a clever girl, you will be fine!"

"Thank you Uncle Remus!" She said, picking up her knife and fork again and starting to eat.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes while everyone happily ate there lunch. Ginny had just swished her wand to make the plates magically wash up and be put away, when Sirius began to talk.

"So Jamie!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back and smiling mischievously. "What's this we hear about you kissing your girlfriend, was it?" James again turned a deep red colour and began to avoid everyone's gaze. "So what's her name?" Sirius promoted, taking the seat next to James.

"Alice." He mumbled very quietly, so it was barely audible.

"Neville's daughter?" Tonks asked, sitting down across from James.

"Yeah" he spoke again, even more quieter, if that was even possible.

"She got a nice pair of lips, that Alice?" Sirius asked. Albus spat out the water he had just been about to swallow and began to laugh.

"Leave him alone Padfoot!" Remus said, trying not to laugh from the statement Sirius had just made. "Unless you want me to bring up your first kiss?"

"Definitely not!" He said automatically, sitting down and shutting up. Harry laughed at this before picking up a lose knife and adding it to the magic washing bowl. On his way back from the sink he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"What was your first kiss like than Dad?" James asked. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "It was with mum wasn't it?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Actually it wasn't." Sirius seemed to perk up at this.

"Wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"It's not important!" Harry said clearly, in a tone that meant he did not want to be challenged. Sirius made a mental note to ask Harry again later.

After a delicious pudding and a warm hot chocolate, everyone was sitting in the living room again. Lily and Teddy were playing a game of wizards chess while James watched from afar. Albus was attempting to read his '50 ways to tackle a Hipogriff' book, but was continuously disrupted by James commentary about the chess game. Ginny was sipping a glass of hot caramelised tea, looking at her children fondly, while making an attempt to keep in conversation with Tonks about work. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus was showing Harry embarrassing baby photos of himself, that they had just conveniently bought with them.

"And on that one your attacking your dad!" Sirius said fondly, wafting the photograph in Harry's face.

"I remember that day!" Remus exclaimed, taking the picture from Sirius' grasp. "That's when you got told off for teaching Harry a 'bad word', as Lily called it!" Sirius paled at this.

"I don't need reminding thank you!" Sirius said, "I've still got the scars from were she scolded me!" He said mockingly, holding up his arm and pretending to cradle it with care.

"What was the word?"  
"Hm?"  
"What was the word that you taught me?"  
"Let's just say that it wasn't appropriate for a 14 month old baby!"  
"Alright"

They continued to show harry different photos from his child hood that displayed a happy Harry in the arms of either, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus or occasionally Peter. Harry smiled at all the explanations that went with each picture, and laughed a couple of times when he heard about what had happened on that particular day. One showed a Harry sitting on a beanbag and in the back ground was a Sirius, frightened looking at slightly pale. Remus told him that Lily had just shouted at Sirius for flooding the bathroom by 'accident'.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, "I won!" She shouted.

"Your getting to good for me Lily-bug!" Teddy said, magically packing away the chess pieces and chess board. "Your next challenge is to beat my Dad!" Teddy laughed at the shocked expression on Lily's face. It was well known that Remus was a great wizards chess player. "Or at least my mum!"

"Ok, your on! Is that alright Auntie Tonks?"

"Course it is!" After another round of chess, that Lily ended up winning again, it was about time that Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy went home. Remus collected all the baby photos of Harry, slipping a couple into Ginny's hand, while telling her she could keep them. Harry hugged Sirius, Remus and Teddy and kissed Tonks on the cheek and watched as everyone else said goodbye to the four of them.

"Goodbye to my favourite godson!" Sirius said happily.

"I'm still your only godson Sirius!" Harry replied, hugging Sirius again.

"Whatever!" Sirius slapped him on the back and Tonks through some floo powder into the fireplaces grate. They all stepped in one by one and shouted "goodbye" to everyone. With one loud chorus of goodbyes from the Potter's, Teddy shouted;

"Grimmauld place!" And himself, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were whipped away into the floo network. Harry looked upon his family lovingly, wondering how he became so lucky. He had a beautiful, caring wife, three amazing children and many other people, such as Sirius and Remus, who cared for him very much. He knew, that this is what it felt like to be happy. He had felt like it for years!** All was well**.

**N/A: The last three word are taken from the very last sentence in the last Harry Potter book. Thank you all for the amazing comments on my other stories and I hope you all like this story just as much. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you all find it entertaining. Thanks xx;)3**


End file.
